We Belong Together
by RonandHermione4ever04
Summary: Songfic to We belong together by Mariah Carey. Hermione and her boyfriend break up and the only way to get him back is through song.


We belong together

Hermione Granger stepped on stage as her name was called. With her head held down she glided over to the microphone. As the melody began to play she raised her head and began to sing.

I didn't mean it  
When I said I didn't love you so

Flashback

"I can't believe you, he's my friend and if you can't see that then we're over," Hermione stated angrily. "Fine then we're over" he replied.

End of Flashback

She couldn't believe he would get so upset over a friend. She had to end it she couldn't go on like that much longer him getting jealous of her friends.

I should have held on tight  
I never should've let you go  
I didn't know nothing  
I was stupid  
I was foolish  
I was lying to myself

Flashback

"Ginny, we're over because of a stupid fight. I shouldn't have argued but he makes me so mad. Ginny what am I going to do?" she cried. "The only thing you can do" she paused knowing this statement would break Hermione's heart. "Get over him." Hermione stared at her wide-eyed.

End of Flashback

She remembered that night she was so heart-broken. After Ginny supplied that advise, Hermione started thinking, maybe it would be better to just get over him.

I could not fathom that I would ever  
Be without your love  
Never imagined I'd be  
Sitting here beside myself

No less then two days after that conversation with Ginny, Hermione began to breakdown. She didn't think that she could make it without him. What was she going to do? She couldn't go back to life before she started dating him. She was no one in that life, just a know it all. She was better with him. She had to get him back.

'Cause I didn't know you  
'Cause I didn't know me  
But I thought I knew everything  
I never felt  
The feeling that I'm feeling  
Now that I don't  
Hear your voice  
Or have your touch and kiss your lips  
Cause I don't have a choice  
Oh, what I wouldn't give  
To have you lying by my side  
Right here, 'cause baby

She thought she knew him that he would love her forever, no matter what she did. But it has come to this he was moving on and she was standing still, while ever one kept moving with the world.

Chorus:  
When you left  
I lost a part of me  
It's still so hard to believe  
Come back baby please  
We belong together  
Who else am I gonna lean on  
When times get rough  
Who's gonna talk to me on the phone  
Till the sun comes up  
Who's gonna take your place  
There ain't nobody better  
We belong together

Flashback

"Ginny, I'm nothing with out him, I'm incomplete" I sighed. I was up in my dorm with Ginny after my plan to get him back had failed. "At least you're a BSB song." She snorted back. "Remind me to never let you listen to another muggle song." I retorted.

End of Flashback

_I can't sleep at night  
When you are on my mind  
Bobby Womack's on the radio  
Singing to me  
'If you think you're lonely now'  
Wait a minute  
This is too deep, too deep  
I gotta change the station  
So I turn the dial  
Trying to catch a break  
And then I hear Babyface  
I only think of you  
And it's breaking my heart  
I'm trying to keep it together  
But I'm falling apart  
I'm feeling all out of my element  
I'm throwing things  
Crying  
Trying to figure out  
Where the hell I went wrong  
The pain reflected in this song  
Ain't even half of what  
I'm feeling inside  
I need you  
Need you back in my life baby_

She had woken up last night after dreaming of him. Not know that he was doing the same. She couldn't take it anymore, the silence. She went down to the common room hoping that turning on the Wireless Wizarding Network (WWN) would calm her nerves. She had just turned on the radio when one of her favorite songs came on; We belong together by Mariah Carey. She had only realized that it related to her in ever sense when they got to the chorus. She couldn't take it any longer. She had loved him, she still did, but he didn't love her and that made her mad. She grabbed a book and flung it across the room. Feeling that this wasn't enough she grab a chair and flung that too.

_When you left  
I lost a part of me  
It's still so hard to believe  
Come back baby please  
We belong together  
Who else am I gonna lean on  
When times get rough  
Who's gonna talk to me on the phone  
Till the sun comes up  
Who's gonna take your place  
Baby nobody else  
We belong together_

An hour later she had trashed the whole common room and was slumped in a corner crying when he came down the steps. She only glanced up when he stood in front of her. She wondered if her episode had woken him up when she realized that he was a deep sleeper. Either he couldn't sleep or he was up only to sneak out to meet one of his many girlfriends. She chose the latter. But quickly changed her mind when he grabbed her in a hug. "I'm so sorry Hermione, I never meant to hurt you, I just care about you to much. I love you." He said breathless. She was shocked he had never said he loved him even though she always knew it. She was so speechless that the only way she could reply was with a kiss.

_When you left  
I lost a part of me  
It's still so hard to believe  
Come back baby please  
We belong together  
Who else am I gonna lean on  
When times get rough  
Who's gonna talk to me on the phone  
Till the sun comes up  
Who's gonna take your place  
Baby nobody else  
We belong together, Ron._

Author's Note: I thought that disclosing Ron's name until the end was kind of fun and a bit of a mystery. In the beginning I thought I might make Hermione date Krum and then realize she loved Ron but then I was thinking about having her decided between Ron and Harry and then finally choose Ron. In the end it always worked out that Ron would be the knight in shining armor. Even though I had trouble not saying his name it still came together at least I think. For those of you who got it, great you're a detective. LOL. Yes I did make Mariah a witch otherwise how could she do such great things. I picked "We belong together" because I think that it is such a great song for Ron and Hermione. I think that when and if they do get together that something will break them up like Krum (the friend, which I hope doesn't happen), or just one of their many arguments. I'm rambling on now. Thanks for reading my story there are more R/H' s to come.


End file.
